1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a back light unit and, more particularly, to a back light unit improving a connection structure of a connector, and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a screen in a display apparatus such as a television (TV), a personal computer (PC) and so on gets larger as well as lighter and slimmer. For this, a flat type display apparatus like a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is developed instead of a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) and is widely used in the TV, etc.
An LCD panel of the display apparatus includes a first substrate having a pattern of a matrix and a second substrate facing the first substrate. A liquid crystal material having an anisotropic permittivity is inserted between the first and second substrates. Also, an electric field is formed between the first and second substrates. Therefore, the intensity of the electric field is adjusted such that the quantity of the light penetrating the substrates is controlled to display an image to be seen on the liquid crystal display.
Here, since the LCD panel does not emit light by itself, the LCD panel includes a back light unit having a lamp or so on at a rear side thereof. The back light unit to illuminate a large size display apparatus such as a TV needs to have a property of high brightness and an ability of illuminating a larger screen.
There are two different types of back light units: a direct type and an edge type according to a position of a light source. In case of the edge type, the light source is installed at a side of a light guide plate. The edge type is mainly applied to the back light unit of a relatively small size LCD apparatus such as a laptop and a desk top computer. The back light unit of the edge type has advantages in durability, thickness and uniformity of light on the screen compared with the direct type.
The lamp of the back light unit is driven by an inverter board which transforms a voltage supplied to the lamp. Also, in an large size LCD apparatus, the inverter board for the lamp drives at least one or two lamps. The lamp and the inverter board for the lamp may be extended with multiple inverter boards provided therein.
However, a related art inverter board for the lamp has connecters connected to the respective lamps individually so that the structure thereof is complex and the number of components is increased. Furthermore, if at least one connector cannot be connected or is not inserted to the lamp, the lamp is not turned on so that the LCD apparatus may not properly work.